


Think of the puppies

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [30]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Caitlin would save the world just for the puppies.





	Think of the puppies

Cisco continues walking for several minutes, deep in his rant about the catastrophe that is science in superhero movies, before realizing that Caitlin is gone. He spins on his heel, searching frantically, until he spots her standing still in front of a store window, her nose practically pressed against the glass.

He makes his way back to her, tossing his empty ice cream cup on the way. “Caitlin?” he says as he approaches. “What’s wrong?”

She doesn’t turn to look, and Cisco finally gets a glimpse into the window.

There’s a tiny white and brown puppy looking back up at her, his little butt wiggling in excitement. Cisco’s heart melts a bit, he’ll admit it. “Cait?”

“Look at her,” Caitlin sighs. “She’s so small.”

“Yeah,” Cisco says, trying hard not to laugh. “Very cute, as puppies tend to be.”

Caitlin rests her forehead against the glass, still unable to tear her eyes away. “Ronnie always said we’d get a dog,” she says quietly.

Cisco’s shoulders fall. “Cait-”

“I always wanted one, when I was a kid, but my mom never let me. And I was too busy once I was an adult. But Ronnie promised. He said I could pick out whichever one I wanted,” her voice breaks, “after the Particle Accelerator project was done.”

Cisco brushes her wrist with his fingers. “You could still get one,” he says gently. “It could be the Team Flash mascot.”

Caitlin blinks, and a tear slips down her cheek, unnoticed. “I couldn’t.”

“You could,” Cisco says firmly. “No one would care if you brought it to Star Labs, and I’d help you if you needed it.”

Caitlin turns bright, wide eyes to him.

Cisco sighs, squeezes her hand. “Whenever you’re ready, okay?”

Caitlin nods, and with one last look at the puppy, moves away from the window. “Thanks, Cisco.”

He drapes a friendly arm over her shoulders as they continue walking. “We could name it Kid Flash.”

Caitlin hums disapprovingly. “Not your best one,” she teases.

“Hey!” He quiets. “I’ll work on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would also do anything for puppies.


End file.
